GUILD BATTLES
by AznPanDaz
Summary: Every two years the council holds a battle call guilds battles. Lucy comes back from training after 6 years and is one of the people sent to battle. Will she go crazy or survive? who will sacrifice?
1. Chapter 1

New Story! I got this idea randomly! Well I'm still sad that Behind the fire and stars ended but new story!

* * *

><p>Lucy POV<p>

Finally back after 7 years I'm finally coming back to home to Fairy Tail... The big sign still hung proudly up high and the atmosphere was still cozy and welcoming to all. I opened the big wooden doors to face familiar faces and new faces. No one noticed me so I sneaked up to the bar like a ninja. I heard Mirajane hum. "BOO!" I said popping myself on my chair. "L-Lucy?' Mirajane said getting closer and touching my face. "Yesh?" I said my cheeks spreading in and out. "It is you!" Mirajane said hugging me. "Look at you!" Mirajane said. "What about m-" "Lucy?" I heard Gray say behind me. "Oh hi Gray long time no see!" I said giving him a quick hug since he was ice cold. "Long time! you were gone for 7 years!" Gray exclaimed. "Well where is the old gang?" I asked him. "Oh at our regular table." Gray answered back casually. He still looked the same beside his scar on his chin.

"Guess who's back?" I said jumping to my seat. "It's Lucy." Gray said sitting down. "Yes it's me!" I said happily. "Lucy!" Erza said hugging me leaving a bruise on my head. "I-I mean Lucy how was training?" Erza said eating cheese cake. "Good and can you wake up Natsu he is having a little waterfall." I said pointing at his drool. Erza then elbowed Natsu hard. "I'm up I'm up!" Natsu said. "Hey it's Lucy!" Levy yelled pointing at me. A crowd formed and ran to me. "Can't breath!" I said at the bottom of hugs. "She is turning purple!" a random person said. Thank you to him I'm alive. "So Lucy you have returned." Makarov said jumping on the table I was at. "Yes master..." I replied. "So how was training?" Erza asked once more. "Um it was good I met a girl name April and she trained me for the first 3 years then I had to eat the weirdest things so yeah it was okay and I rode a dragon!" I said, Natsu head shot right up and

I saw his ears perk. "Dragon?" Natsu asked. "Yep they are all in Forest Cove and Volcano Hello!" I said happily since Natsy might be able to see Igneel. "Master we got a letter from the council!" Mirajane said carrying it to him. He opened it and read it out loud "Dear Fairy Tail, We would like to say you are summoned to the Arena where the Guild Levels will be put. Please chose a group on 7 and send them. There you will watch on something to see the challenges they will are survival, beasts and enemies. Be prepared! Sincerely, the Magic Council." Makarov read his face full of sadness. "Cana..." I heard Mirajane said wiping the table. "What about her, where is she any ways?" I asked Mirajane. "Gone..." she replied. "Gone like?" I said. Mirajane nodded. I couldn't believe it but I had to everybody was sad and now was I. Cana was like a sister to me and now she is dead.

I ran to Macao, "Hi Lucy what can I do?" he said. "Yes tell me how Cana died!" I replied. "No can do..." he said his head going down. I banged my hand on the table making a crack. "You will tell me or else." I demanded. People looked at me. "Fine!" he exclaimed. I crossed my arms and waited, "She was in the group chosen to go to the arena, she was not killed by a someone but a something." Macao said. I nodded for more. "She was out alone to search for food when she stepped on a bug, this was no ordinary bug but a Difisil and bug that releases poison and in them are mini spikes. You should know the rest." Macao said falling asleep. Cana was died. "Attention." Mirajane said up on the stage. All eyes were on her now and ear. "You maybe the group to go so train study and be ready for anything." Mirajane said walking off. "All right I'll study first.." I whispered walking to the library.

* * *

><p>So that's it! What will happen next? all the answers are in the next chapter!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

So new chapter! thanks for your reviews!

* * *

><p>Lucy POV<p>

"The Ferni is a fire ball creature that when threatens flames up." I read looking at the picture in the book. I've now been in the library for four hours studying about creatures and plants. "Miss we are closing." an old man said to me, smiling showing me a toothless smile. "Oh may I borrow a couple books?" I asked the old man. He thought for a couple of minutes before allowing me to take three books. I was gonna take the one I was just reading 'CREATURES ALL AROUND' and 'Plants. Edible or Not?' I wasn't sure about the third book so I just chose randomly. "Bye!" I said waving a goodbye before closing the door. The sun was just dropping and my home was 10 minutes away. I walked home peacefully. I opened my door to see the old team. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I asked closing the door quickly running to Happy who was scratching the wall. "Jez Luce we just came by to visit." Natsu said. I suddenly remember visit means a sleep over.

"Fine well you needa be quiet I need to study." I replied going to my bed. "Why?" Gray asked. "Just in case I get picked into by master for the arena." I said reading the book. Everything was silent until Erza spoke "But master only picks the S-class..." I stopped for a moment and remember I'm not an S-class mage _yet_. "Well it doesn't hurt to still try right?" I said to them. "Right..."Natsu said sleeply. "Hey why not tomorrow we do a mission like old times?" I asked. "I have to bring Juvia out for a date for Mirajane." Gray said. "I needa pick up this new armor." Erza replied, making Natsu the only one left. "I have to take care of Lisa." Natsu said to me. "Lisa?" I asked him wondering what happened while I was gone. "My daughter...wait wanna help me take care of her?" Natsu asked back. I nodded a yes but avoided eye contact. "YEPY!" Natsu said happily jumping up and down. I heard a splat and looked back slowly. "Natsu you dropped my cake!" Erza said punching him.

Natsu tried to hide under my blanket but that didn't work out. "I'LL BUY YOU -OW A NEW -OW- ONE!" Natsu shouted while Erza pounded his body. "Better make it 50!" Erza said sitting back down. "50!" Natsu yelled tears running down his face. I heard someone knock on the door and went to get it. "Hi Lucy!" Lisanna said smiling to me holding a baby. "Daddy!" the little girl said running to Natsu. "Lisa!" Natsu said giving Lisa a big hug. Natsu walked up to Lisanna and hugged her to. I realized I didn't get a hug today. "Oh sorry but I need to go somewhere so can you take care of her?" Lisanna asked. Natsu grinned givinga signal to Lisanna as a yes. When Lisanna left she hugged me and went out. "So this is Lisa?" I said kneeling beside the little cute girl. "Uh huh." Natsu said.

"Are you daddy friendsh?" Lisa asked me. "Yep!" I said happily to her. "Actually she is my best friend!" Natsu said coming down beside me putting his arm around me. I blushed slightly but hid it. Lisa yawned and closed her eyes a little. "Well you look tired. Lucy can she use your bed?" Natsu asked picking up bring laying her down on my bed before I can say yes. "I'm hungry now!" Erza said walking to the kitchen. I followed her, "Here some pie." I said remember eating some pie today and didn't finish it. "Okay thanks and wanna take a bath together?" Erza asked. "Uh sure." I said taking a bite of the delicious pie. When we finished we told the boys not to come in. I sank down into the hot water and waited for Erza to. "I know you don't like this. You know Lisanna and Natsu." Erza said out of now where. "You still remember what I told you?" I asked remember when I told her something a couple of days before I left. "Yep how you'll wait for him but you know he wouldn't." Erza replied. "Looked like he didn't..." I whispered closing my eyes sinking in more.

Normal POV

"How much has Lucy changed to you?" Natsu asked Gray patting the baby's back. "A lot you could feel a huge amount of power around her." Gray said. "Yeah but she is still old Luce..." Natsu replied. "Hey do you think she is with you and Lisanna?" Gray asked. Natsu was silent for a moment before answering "Good I guess she isn't asking or yelling." Natsu answered back looking at Lisa. "You said you'll wait." Gray said. "Well I waited for 4 years she still didn't come back and you know what, Lisanna got her off my mind." Natsu replied. Gray then thought of Natsu words carefully and when he got it all together he asked a final question. "You don't love Lisanna do you?" "No...I just can't Gray I just can't..." Natsu whispered as he heard the girls open the door.

* * *

><p>That's it for this chapter! REVIEW PLEASE!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Another chapter for you guys!

* * *

><p>NorMAl POV<p>

"The moment you all been waiting for the announcement of who will go in to the Arena!" Makarov yelled through the microphone. People stayed silent, "The people that are going is Erza, Natsu, Gray, Wendy,Levy, Gajeel and Lucy!" Makarov yeled sending shock to those people who were chosen. "Lucy?" Natsu yelled. "Yeah why her no offence but she is kinda too weak!" a random person yelled. Lucy head was down now and tears were threatening to fall. "Now now she is strong enough to kill Erza." Makarov said making people saying what or she wouldn't stand a chance. "QUIET!" Erza yelled people fell into silence. "Now I hate to say this myself but it is true." Erza said herself but inside she didn't believe it she was only saying because Lucy was almost crying. "Oh if it''s from Erza it must be true." another person said.

"Erza do you really think that?" Lucy asked "Yep!" Erza replied smiling. "Well I need to go train wanna come you guys?" older Wendy said putting on her coat. "Sure." Lucy said getting up. Natsu and Gray then decided to follow also. "Levy,Gajeel want come?" Wendy yelled about to walk out. "Okay wait!" Levy said begging Gajeel to come. (Thinking dirty...LOLOLOLOL) "So where are we going to train at before we leave in two days?" Natsu asked. "At Flower Forest, a nice peaceful place to fight at." Wendy replied. It was a 20 minutes before we got there. "A wide area to train at!" Levy said happily. "Okay get a training partner!" Wendy said, "But it's uneven." Gajeel said. "Fine there will be one group of three." Wendy said. "Erza wanna be partners?" Lucy asked. "Sure." Erza said. Natsu and Gray and Gajeel defiantly got each other. "Okay battle!" Wendy yelled.

Lucy POV

I requiped a lightning whip and cast a strength enchantments on me. Erza changed into Black Wing Armor and ran to me. I jumped and took a quick whip at her sword, I didn't miss. Since the sword was metal it also shocked her. Erza fell to the floor and got up she smelt like burnt meat. "Lucy when did you learn-sigh- how to requip?" Erza asked. "Oh um..." I said thinking. I felt a pain hit my side and saw a little bit of blood come out. "Nevermind that Lucy and never let your guard down." Erza said smirking. I requiped my whip into a fire whip. Erza requiped into a Fire Empress armor and stand still. I put a spell around her body to freeze her but only for a quick 30 seconds. I flicked my whip on her body and 30 seconds past. "UGH!" Erza said falling down to her knees. "What type of fire is that?" Erza asked falling to the floor. "Ignasia Fire which can be only found in the lake of elements." I said remembering the day I collected the fire into my whip.

"Well that was a good fight 2 out of 3?" I asked. Erza nodded and got up slowly.

Wendy POV

Lu-chan seems to fight better and Levy also I didn't know Levy had a secret power. "Huff I give up." I said breathing harshly. Levy eyes went from red to blue to her normal color. "That is the power of words." Levy said helping me up. "So all you do is transform into a completely different person and any word you say happens to you or them." I said. "Yep it's called Sync Magic!" Levy said smiling sitting down watching the boys fight. "Can you use it any time?" I asked taking a seat next to her under the a tree. "Not exactly it has to power up again." Levy replied taking a big gulp of water.

Normal POV

"I'm gonna win!" Natsu yelled throwing a giant flame ball at Gray, who dodge it just in time. Gajeel jumped high his arm like a sword and dropped aiming for Natsu who caught it burning the metal. Gray then through a ice spear at Gajeel cutting his lower leg. (not in half...) "SH*T!" Gajeel said. All of a sudden a snowball was thrown on Natsu face. "WHO THREW THAT!" Natsu said making a big snowball throwing it at Gray. "IT WAN'T ME!" Gray said throwing a snowball at Natsu who duck down making it hit Levy. "You guys!" Levy yelled throwing one at Gray perfectly. "Hey let me join!" Gajeel said throwing a snowball at Erza. "GAJEEL!" erza yelled creating a giant snowball throwing it at him but getting Wendy while at it. "Lucy you did that!" Wendy yelled since she was taking a nap. "Me?" Lucy said.

But it was to late a snowball was already aiming for Lucy and it did not miss. "Oh that is it sister you are going down." Lucy said throwing a snowball but it hit Natsu.

* * *

><p>That's it for this chapter...ahhh snowballs...REVIEW I'LL HAVE A AIRFIGHT WITH YOU SOMEHOW<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

ANOTHER CHAPTER! Many Ocs are in here...and this is almost like the HUNGER GAMES!

* * *

><p>Lucy POV<p>

"Today is the day!" I said watching as our Fairy Tail ship sail through the calm sea blue waters. "Yeah Yeah but remember Lucy today might be the day you di-" Natsu couldn't finish as Erza smacked the back of his head and glared at him. "Hurniu Island only 10 minutes away!" Makarov yelled pointing at the large land ahead of us. "Lu-chan are you afraid?" Levy ask walking to me looking down the water staring at her own reflection. "Well yeah but excited!" I said smiling. Levy looked at me then shrugged walking to Gajeel. "Every thing seems different now ever since Natsu showed me his child..." I whispered my smile disappearing from my face. "WELCOME ALL GUILDS!" A person yelled through a large speaker as we all got off with our backpack. "This is it." Gray said, Makarov went to the desk and checked in like this was a hotel but to ... even if the master is only meant to be here for this day only.

"Okay we are in cabin five and tomorrow we go to the real arena." Master said walking to were huge cabins were all at. I think we got the largest because while walking the one that stands out literally the most is cabin five. "Ah we get a nice cabin!" Wendy said walking upstairs. I went upstairs and saw four rooms, two rooms had four bunk beds in each and the other two was bathrooms. "I call lower bunk!" I said running jumping on the lower bed. It was so comfy for a gate to death cabin. " Children we have guest." Master yelled from downstairs. We all went down stairs to see a girl sitting down. She looked fifteen and had silver hair and blue eyes smiling at us. "I'm Emiko your extra team mate!" Emiko said. "Extra team mate?" Natsu asked not trusting the girl but neither did I. "Yes each of the five guilds chosen will have one extra team mate." Emiko replied.

Every stood silent before Makarov went to Emiko "They sent a fifteen year old to help a bunch of older then 17 year old group." Matser said. "Yep but remember they chose the strong people!" Emiko said grinning. Master stared at Emiko for a while before smiling, "What magic do you use?" Makarov ask sitting down. "A magic that manipulates the mind and body and other magic that you will find out soon." she replied. For a second I felt scared like she was gonna use it on us but she probably sensed it and smiled at me. "Well we do not know where you are gonna sleep at." Makarov said looking at me. "Emiko would you like to share the bed with me?" I ask not liking the idea at all. "Oh no to much I could sleep on the couch!" Emiko replied. I like this girl she declined my offer! But I felt guilty but ignored it.

Night fell fast and before you know it we were eating Ramen noodles. "Okay you need to rest I will not be here tomorrow when you wake up so I will tell you one thing before you sleep, trust no one and stick as a family." Master said walking upstairs. "Hey guys let's make a deal." Levy said looking at all of us. "Depends on what." I said scared it might be hard. "Okay whoever breaks out of family first will have to eat Natsu cooking for three days." Levy said smirking, "Sounds risking I might end up in the hospital." Gray said. "HEY! No wait I would die to..." Natsu said shamelessly. "Hey I just notice something where is Gajeel." I said looking at the table but not seeing him. "Oh he is upstairs sleeping." Levy said. I nodded and went to finish my food.

The next morning...

I woke up when everybody was sleeping. The sun was barley up but yet I had a bad feeling, I could hear Natsu snore but yet I felt as though something was missing. I then remembered Makarov left also I was already wide awake so I just went to take a shower. I brush my teeth and changed into a tight t-shirt and sweat pants. I woke up everybody and told them to get ready since by the time I finish changing in the bathroom the sun was coming up. When the whole team finish changing and doing their stuff we ate breakfast, french toast and sausage. Emiko came down and sat down with us. "Are you ready for today?" Emiko said taking a piece of toast. "YEP!" Natsu replied spitting some bread crumbs at me. I took a napkin and wiped it off. "So Emiko can you tell use what magic you have now...ALL OF IT." I said. "Fine I have manipulate magic and something called Fleirce magic." She answered back. "Fleirce magic?" Levy asked but to herself and yet Emiko explains " Let me explain it is a magic that is like a ninja." "Oh cool." is all I said.

* * *

><p>DONE DONE DONE! I think of random names and actually she was gonna have shimigami magic! Please REVIEW!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

For now I will have to do on story then update in the next day or two, sorry...

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

" Why do we have to go on another ship!" Natsu whine as we got onto a golden ship with 5 cabins, three on the first floor and two on the bottom. "Stop your whining I have to share one whole room with boys." Lucy said rolling her eyes. "I can help with your problem Natsu." Wendy said going behind him stabbing a needle into his back making him fall and faint. "Oppsy did I say your problem I meant ours with your whining but don't worry that will help kinda with you sickness." Wendy said grinning carrying him struggling to bring up the stairs to the deck of the ship. "Here Wendy let me help." Erza said picking up Natsu like nothing. "We are now leaving dock get to your cabin within five minutes or else Bye!" a woman said through a speaker.

Everyone quickly ran to the bottom floor to their room having trouble passing a gift shop and saw toys of themselves. "Never mind about what I said Natsu their are two rooms and a living room so have fun!" Lucy yelled going into a room with a pink door while the other had a blue door. "Huh? where are we?" Natsu ask waking up sweating like crazy feeling sick but suddenly it disappeared. "In our cabin we will reach the arena in fourteen hours so lets spend it wisely." Levy said to everybody, "Well what do you want to do?" Lucy replied coming out the room in a bikini. "Why are you whereing a bikini?" Gray asked feeling blood comedown his nose. "Oh I saw a really cool pool so I'm going to cool off on this hot day." Lucy said getting a towel and her bag walking to the door, "Hey guys are you joining?" Lucy ask turning around. They looked at each other before running to their room the change into their bathing suit.

"Before we go put on sun screen I already did!" Lucy said throwing a bottle of sun screen to Erza and another one to Natsu. When everybody put on sunscreen they put it back in Lucy's bag. "Lucy may I ask you something." Natsu said, "Sure what?" Lucy ask "Why did you bring sunscreen if you didn't know we were aloud to swim until thirty minutes ago?" Natsu said curious. "Well I- so I- shut up and let's go." Lucy said walking out going to the deck. When they got there they saw a large pool with random people from other guilds. "I'm playing volley ball boys only!" Natsu yelled running to the court. "Ah I want to play mine as well swim." Levy and Wendy said jumping into the pool. Erza went to the bar and ordered dessert- cheese cake.

Lucy POV

"This is nice." I said sitting on a chair tanning my self closing my eyes. Suddenly everything went dark and I knew somebody was over me. "Excuse me you're blocking my light." I said to the person and opened to see a boy in front of me. "Hello." the person said grinning. "Hola?" I said not even knowing this boy. "Oh sorry I am Matt." Matt said giving out his hand to me, I shook it and felt awkward right now. "Lucy." I replied smiling pushing a little further away from him. " I know I read you on the weekly sorcser." Matt said handing me the magazine showing a picture of me with my team saying something. "When did they take this!" I said looking at the picture closely to see the it was me two days before I left the the Arena. "I don't know but I like what they say about you!" Matt said taking the magazine and flipping to pages until he got to a page with a picture and things about me.

_Lucy Heartfillia_

_Daughter of the richest man in Foire. Age: 24 DOB: July 1_

_Status: Single Magic: Celestic Magic Likes: Her spirits Dislike: Bugs_

_Known for: Being best friend with Natsu Dragneel( Page 25) and her kindness with spirits. _

_What they think of her:_

_Natsu: The best friend anyone can have, strong and smart!(I blushed when I read that.)_

_Erza: A brave girl, a trust-able sister and loved by many._

_Gray: A beautiful girl anyone would fall for just not me...(LOL) smart,nice and perfect body! (PERVERT!) _

_Happy: My step mommy! (AWWW)_

_Makarov: My very dear child, smart yet lost in thoughts many time._

"WHERE DID THEY GET THIS INFORMATION!" I yelled but lucky since people were having to much fun. "Well on the bottom it says from her guild..." Matt pointed to the small print at the bottom. "I'm so gonna kill them!" I said. "Well okay? I'm from Blue Pegasus!" Matt said pointing at the print on his shoulder. "How old are you?" I said, "25 but my friends say I act five." he said scratching the back of his head. I notice his hair was light blue with red natural highlights. I found him quite cute though but I push the thought out of my mind. "Matt! come one Hibiki wants us!" a girl said walking to the end of the pool where I had eye contact with Hibiki. I quickly looked away since I dated him mind once, very awkward.

"Lucy wanna play?" Erza ask me throwing the volley ball fast at me. I stopped it with my two fingers and nodded running to them. "What about us?" Levy ask putting a puppy face on her face. "Fine what about Wendy?" Erza said. "Oh hittong it up with that guy over there." Levy said pointing at the table were Levy and a boy sat talking while Wendy face was on full blush. I smiled and hit the ball to the boys.

* * *

><p>That is it really hope you like and I put Matt in there because I was bored and I might make a new storY! Review please! -puppy dog face-<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

New chapter! and it is gonna take me slower to update now since I have to work on 'Lost of hope', 'Roses are red, violets are blue I do miss you'!

* * *

><p>Lucy POV<p>

"This is delicious spaghetti!" I said slurping up my last piece of noodle. "Mhm!" Wendy said eating the same thing as me. "Luce try this!" Natsu said pointing at his fire turkey. "No thanks Natsu." I replied giggling. We were eating dinner at a random place on the ship which Erza said to eat at so no one said 'No'. "Is everybody done yet?" Erza ask. The whole table nodded but we could see Natsu take a normal turkey leg and stuff it in his pocket. The girls giggle and Erza hit Natsu on the head with the chicken leg making us burst. "Natsu don't steal!" Erza yell grabbing him bye the collar dragging him out of the restaurant. "We will arrive in the arena in seven hours!" a person said. I looked in front of the boat to only see a small peak, miles away. "What to do now?" I said to the group, "Why not go anywhere we want but not in a group?" Wendy said blushing, "Why to meet that boy?" I said teasing her winking at her making her blush. "N-No!" Wendy replied looking down.

"Who is this boy? I have to meet him first!" Natsu yell. "Natsu your not my dad you know." Wendy said smiling, looks like they got pretty close during my six years away...I wish I was still close to Natsu. "Oh I know but I have to make sure!" Natsu replied grinning. "Your not coming to our date, our spying!" Wendy said glaring at Natsu making sure she will not be mess with. "Fine...but can I tell you one thing?" Natsu said. "Fine what?" Wendy replied, "Do not fall for him." Natsu said running off. "Well I like Wendy's idea, let's do it." Erza said requiping into sweat pants and tank top. "I'm going to the gym!" Erza said running upstairs already. Levy ran following Erza along with Gajeel, Natsu and Gray went to a bar for only men.(Naked women maybe...)

We all know where Wendy went...

Wendy POV

"Over here Wendy!" he call out from a table. I smiled and walked to the table, "Hi Daisuke!" I said sitting down in front of him. I been thinking off why Natsu said 'Do not fall for him.' is it because he doesn't want me to get hurt or because he is in a different guild? "Okay I got something for you." He said giving me a envelope with cute hand writing saying To: Wendy From: Daisuke. "Read later not now." He said blushing. I found it so cute! "Shh Gray be quiet I can't hear!" I could hear Natsu say from across the room. I rolled my eyes and looked at them. Natsu ducked his head down quickly. "Ugh..." I said. "Oh i'm sorry did I do something wrong?" Daisuke ask. I smiled at his i don't know, manners? "No it's just my friend is spying on us..." I said giggling. He chuckled "Oh well okay what do you want to eat." he said as the waitress came over here to take orders.

"Hello sir." the girl said winking at him. He smiled but quickly look away as I sat uncomfortably. "Um I would like a grilled cheese and she would like?"he stop looking at me. "Um smoothie that's it." I replied. The waitress look at me in distaste and walked away skipping. "I do not like that girl." I said gagging as the waitress wink at another boy at a different table. "Me neither but I do like you." he said, that's so corny but that made me blush.

* * *

><p>Well sorry about it's shortness and badness but I need to work on my other stories! review for faster update.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

SORRY FOR SLOW UPDATES!

* * *

><p>Lucy POV<p>

"This is the arena, try to survive and once in awhile there will be a challenge against each guild. When I say go run through this door to safety!" a man yell to everybody. All the people nod getting the whole idea. "3...2...1...GO!" the man yell the doors opening as we all dash through. "Over here I can smell water!" Wendy said running toward the west. They all follow her running to get away from other teams. Emiko suddenly pop up beside Gray scaring him. "Holy!" Gray said jumping a little away from her. She giggle and ran faster then every one catching up to Wendy who was running pretty fast. We all stop by a lake, look as though no one reach here yet. "Okay so yesterday a couple of minutes before we left they announced about creature and hunting, meaning every one will have to help hunt." Levy said. "I'm happy they gave each of us two tents in a box." Natsu said holding two small cubes in his hand.

"Yeah but what if we are sleeping and some sneaks up on us?" I ask worry if any of us were gonna get kill in our sleep. "Well two people will be on guard at night and one person on a tree looking around, a good climber..." Levy replied. "I'm a good climber!" Natsu and Gajeel yell at the same time. "SHHH!" We all say making sure no one heard us. "Okay well it looks around five and not in the afternoon Natsu." Erza said before Natsu can ask. "Okay let's set up shall we?" Wendy said pressing the button on the small box enlarging into a tent fitting only three people. "I am so happy i'm tiny meaning I can fit in this tent!" Levy said going into the tent. "Okay we need to people to hunt." Erza said by the look of her face it look like she was not in the mood to kill. "I-I'll go!" Wendy said. "Okay one mor-" Erza was cut off by Wendy "I can go alone." Wendy replied running into the forest.

"Okay?" Erza said turning to me. "Lucy I want you to talk to you." Erza said going into the tent. I tip toe in there for some reason. When I got there I sat down feeling the pebbles under my knee. "Okay Lucy I see you have gotten stronger so I want you to spy on the other guilds." Erza order. I nod noticing the only one wrinkle on her forehead, look like she age a little. "Okay I have Natsu up the tree looking for anybody." Erza said. She cough and lay back on the tent. "Erza why don't you rest." I whisper getting a pillow out of a supply bag laying her head on it. I walk out calling Natsu down. "Natsu spot any teams?" I ask but got a no for an reply. It's getting late(Early but Wendy been gone for a long time..) where is Wendy?

Wendy POV

"Psh Diasuke!" I whisper as I saw him walking around the place where he promise to meet me since he has telekinesis. "Hi Wendy." he said smiling put something was wrong about him. "What's wrong?" I ask walking closer to him. The air seem to get colder, "Join us." Daisuke said hesitating a little. I was surprise "What?" I said but he stayed silent then answered "Join our group we can get closer and won't have to hurt each other!" He said louder but not yelling. I though for a long time but for some reason I long for him even if we just met... "Fine but you won't hurt my team now will we." I said glaring at him making him wince. "Of course not!" He said grinning but there was a quick glint in his eyes. I wasn't so sure but if it was to get closer it was a deal.

I suddenly remember, "I need to hunt for animals for my group!" I yell but the forest was thick sound barley reach twenty feet. "No need pretend you died here let my give my self a cut so blood will look as though you died." Diasuke said taking out a mini knife cutting himself a little blood hitting the floor. I rip a part of my shirt and dropped it a little further from the blood. "Nice job now let's go." Diasuke said taking my hand pushing the leaves and walk on the path that lead us to his camp out.

"Guys this is our member, Wendy she is a dragon slayer." Diasuke said when I notice Hibiki was there looking at the floor drawing on the dirt. "A dragon slayer that gives us a advantage!" a girl said with brown hair. "Yep Yuki but aren't you suppose to be strong our little helper from the council?" he ask. "Yeah but this is better!" Yuki replied giggling. "No it's still bad because Fairy Tail still got two more dragon slayers." Hibiki said finally looking at me. First he look at me with curious look then grin. "Hello again." Hibiki said smirking.

* * *

><p>That's it really sorry about the shortness my birthday is tomorrow! REVIEW PLEASE!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

School been a pain in the butt!

* * *

><p>Lucy POV<p>

"Where is Wendy?" I said pacing back in fourth wondering where the heck could Wendy go missing for like two days . Natsu and Levy suddenly came running to Lucy holding a piece of Wendy's shirt. I ran to them seeing blood on the shirt. "D-Did Wendy?" I ask not wanting to finish the last word. Levy stare at me but Natsu nod his head a no. I was confuse, "Huh?" I said pointing to Wendy's shirt with blood making a point that that was Wendy's shirt. "That not her blood, not sure who it is but something smells fishy..." Natsu reply sniffing the blood. "Oh sorry Natsu we just ate fish!" Erza said. Natsu look at her then at the shirt. " Lucy you follow me." Natsu said walking to the part forest they ran through to me. I follow Natsu the air with the stench of blood. "Watch out for that arm." Natsu said, I felt a thump om my boots looking down to see a bloody arm.

"Natsu where are we?" I said my guard going up making me look behind me every once in a while, we been walking for like twenty minutes but he haven't show me anything yet. "Look Lucy!" Natsu said but something was different I could see brown on his ankle and it look like a 'Hollow dome' guild sign! I immediately froze. "Come on Lucy!" this 'Natsu' said pointing at a tree, showing Natsu on a tree bloody and he look like he was half dead. "Natsu!" I said jumping onto the lowest branch getting higher to Natsu. Natsu open his eyes a little bit looking at me coughing up blood. "L-Lucy run..." Natsu said glaring at the other 'Natsu' which now wearing a mask and rode. "What do you m-AHHHHH!" I scream as I felt a pain on my back falling off twenty feet down pain stinging like crazy. I got up but my breathing was harsh.

"Lucy will go no where near him he is our weapon." the person said pointing a sword at me. I jump up and kick him with all of my force pushing him back at least sixty feet. I went to Natsu and untie the rope making him drop. "You little!" the guy said running to me very fast but I raise my speed. I dodge but I couldn't dodge his sword which cut my cheeks. "AH!" I yell as blood gush out making me look very pale. The cut was deep but I just wipe the blood. "Lucy go I'll get this guy!" Natsu said getting up stumbling a little. I stare at him and frown, "No the reason why I left was because of this reason." I said running to the guy in the mask distracted by Natsu. I punch him in the jaw sending him back blood coming out of his mouth. Natsu stand back looking at me with understanding what I meant and nod meaning go get him. I smile and ran requiping a normal sword and ran fast to the guy in the mask.

I could hear his scream and whimper as I cut him almost in half. I look at Natsu his mouth on the floor, I walk to him bringing up his mouth "Don't do that that looks wrong." I say and I walk back to the camp out. He chuckle following me.

Normal POV

"Were back!" Natsu said carrying a pass out Lucy who happen to pass out five minutes before they got there. "Go-O' my gosh i'll get the add kit!" Levy said bringing back out a box that had a couple of bandages and alcohol. Levy start to bandage Natsu first then Lucy. Lucy open her eyes carefully the sun hitting her eyes making her sit right up. " Is it night?" Lucy ask looking around. "No the sun is up and will go down in about five minutes." Levy said, since she observe the sun will be out for only five hours then the moon will come and stay for about three hours. (Weird arena right?) "Okay where is Erza." Natsu said looking around to see no red head. "Bathroom somewhere in the forest." Gray said sitting by Lucy maybe a little to close. "Gray I said no telling!" Erza said hitting his sitting down on the spot where he sat. "Oww." Gray said on the floor rubbing his head.

"Tonight shift is Lucy, Gray and Gajeel, where is he anyway." Erza said. "Oh sleeping all day!" Levy complain. "Wake him up or I will!" Erza said making Levy rush into the boys tent.

* * *

><p>That's really it and really weird arena! Review please or Lucy will cut you!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

My internet just went back on! SEXUAL CONTENT IN THIS BUT NO LEMONS NOR LIME!

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

"Diasuke where is Sanis!" Wendy says looking around for that little girl who is nowhere to be seen. "I don't know but she disappears a lot! Diasuke says putting his hands around Wendy's waist moving his hand down slowly. "What are you doing?" Wendy asks looking at him with disgust. "Oh sorry your just really pretty..." Diasuke replies winking to her. Diasuke walks away to his tent for some reason quickly. "Watch out for him Wendy." Hibiki says out of nowhere to Wendy staring at her butt. "Mind your neck, and speak for yourself." Wendy snaps back not wanting to hear it. Hibiki shrugs, "Okay but don't say I told you so." says Hibiki putting his hands in his pocket walking off. "Stupid Hibiki telling me that. He should see how he is or was..." Wendy whispers the last part after thinking how he has not flirt with any of us to day. " Hibiki looks different to so he change a lot!" Yuki pops in front of Wendy from nowhere making Wendy jump back. Wendy looks at Hibiki now black hair and ripped jeans(NO SHIRT! :3) Wendy gets up looking at Yuki. Yuki was wearing a tub tub and her hair was rainbow.

"What magic do you have exactly?" Wendy asks. "Invisibility and darkness!" Yuki answers back snapping her fingers. "Oh my gosh!" Wendy shouts falling at the sight of Yuki having Black hair and wearing a rip kimono also faint black shadows all around her. "This is the real me so I change into light form." Yuki says changing back to colorful her. "Okay then do you just transform into that form?" asks Wendy rubbing her hiney, "Well no when I am in that form I have control over darkness! I can make color drain out of things or your eyes only, wanna try it?" she says. "No!" Wendy replies making her hand into a X. "It's dark I suggest you go to sleep." Diasuke says kissing Wenduy on the cheek before going back to his tent. Wendy and Yuki go to there tent only Hibiki is awake to watch out for enemies. "NO ONE DRAW ON MY FACE I'M A HEAVY SLEEPER!" Wendy shouts.

Wendy's POV...

I open my eyes, still no light out yet. I hear a noise outside not far from our tent. "It sounds like rustle bushes!" I say quietly. I get a hold of my pocket knife before going outside. The cold air wakes me right up, I walk slowly to the noise. The more I get closer the more scare I get. "Omg!" I hear Sarah whisper but in a shouting why. "Shh be quiet!" I hear a to familiar voice whisper back. Now I am just curious. I flash my flash light to be in full shock. I see both Diasuke and Sarah naked on each other (If you're not dumb you should now...) I gasp to see Sarah frowning and Diasuke staring at me. "Wendy I'm so sorry!" Diasuke said to me. I can't speak nor move and not because of the awkward position he is in . "H-How could -y-you?" I shout waking up the team mates from my so call team. Diasuke din't say anything but Sarah moan a little making me run away in disgust.

* * *

><p>Well it took me three days to type this due to internet so I had to rush! REVIEW PLEASE!<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

PINE APPLES! SORRY FOR THE BAD CHAPTER BEFORE!

* * *

><p>Wendy POV<p>

"S-Sanis?" I say trying to catch my breathe as I stare at the ten year old. Her fingers is wrap around my neck tightly, not allowing air in my body. My vision gets blurry as I try to get oxygen. The sweet little girl I know for about one day smirks. "One down six more t-" She stops her eyes open and mouth. I stare at her face but blood comes out of her mouth. She falls flat on the ground, a knife stab in her back. "You should be more careful Wendy." Hibiki says pulling out the bloody red knife out of Sanis back. I'm shock and catch my breath. "Hibiki?" I say as he pulls me up to my feet. "Yes?" he says checking my bruise neck. I blush when his fingers gracefully press against my neck. "Tomato face you okay?" Hibiki jokes. I blush more and look down. "Remember when I first met you when you were twelve? Ah now your what 18? Legal to marry me yet?" He asks smirking. I laugh kinda and start to walk to no where. "Where you going?" he says running beside to me. I stare at him and how he's shirtless. "No protection for your chest." I whisper hearing a scream not far from here.

I run toward the direction of the scream, the blood smell to familiar. "Wendy wait up!" Hibiki shouts trying to catch up with me. I run faster though until I reach what I known as my team's camp out. I see Levy on the ground, the smell of flesh gets to me. Her arms are burn badly as she lays unconscious. "Levy!" Gajeel shouts trying to go through the fire as it burns the tents. I can't go further as fire almost in gulf me so I can only stay back and watch. "Levy?" He shouts once more, coughing for fresh air. Levy eyes open just barley staring around. "Gajeel you have leave her! I can't go in, this fire is like no kind!" Natsu shouts ten yard away from him, holding onto Lucy as she cries. "No I wont!" he shouts finding Levy. He picks her up but has a trouble finding away out of the wall of fire. I bite my lip from keeping me from crying. The taste of my blood drips onto my tongue. "Natsu you have to try to eat you can't let them die!" Lucy shouts, more tears falling down. With my good eye sight I can see what's happening clearly. Gajeel starts to tumble around, his face almost all black... I try to blow out the fire but it only out rages the fire.

Natsu opens and tries to suck in the fire but even with about an ounce of that fire in his mouth he starts to cough roughly. Gajeel falls to the ground holding onto Levy's hand. Levy coughs and I can hear her soft words. "Forever and ever ri-cough-ght?" Gajeel has on drop of tear fall to the ground smiling barley though. "Yep just like infinity..." he says pulling Levy close to him as I hear their last heart beat, beat together. "LEVY!" Lucy shouts banging onto the ground hard and cries. Everybody starts to cry as the fire covers Levy and Gajeel's body. I now have tears falling to the ground.

Lucy POV

My eyes watch the tragedy as I see my best friend and Gajeel burn to death. The fire starts to die down but still goes on. "L-Levy..." Erza hiccups crying on her knees as Gray comforts her. The fire that raged with anger is now in me. I glare at the ground and punch it. "I'll kill who ever started this fire." Natsu whispers, he is close to me so I hear him. He cries also like everybody else. Just before the fire died by the some what red rain, I swore I saw the fire hold a moment pose of Levy and Gajeel. I get up and stand by Natsu, wiping my tears. "I'm with you." I say, he looks at me and smiles but his eyes still holds sadness. "Guys!" Wnedy says running to us, tears in her eyes. I can tell she say the whole thing because she runs to me and cries. "Levy and Ga-Gajeel are gone!" she says crying more. "No there not there with us. Watching us and in our hearts." Gray says blinking out his tears. "You sound like those fairy tales." Natsu jokes making us laugh a little. "Oh yeah...Hibiki is joining us..." Wendy whispers in my ear.

"Uh hi Lucy..." Hibiki says awkwardly. I wave but don't speak. "Well shall we kill?" Natsu asks like it's one of the most ask question in the world. "Yes." Erza replies smiling, changing into Heaven Wheel Armor.

* * *

><p>DONE! PLEASE REVIEW!<p> 


End file.
